Bento
by nota18
Summary: Blue Exorcist no me pertenece y sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato. siempre que olvides tu comida o tu dinero, tus amigos pueden ser la respuesta a tu problema.


_**Buenas, esta vez vengo con algo que pensé hace unos días, ya que no hay muchos fics que incluyan a Godain, eso debe cambiar.**_

Bento.

"Quizás no habría pasado si me hubiera levantado a tiempo" o "Debo poner una alarma más temprano" son pensamientos que nos llegan cuando por culpa de un retraso olvidamos cosas, como las llaves de la casa, la comida o el dinero para conseguir nuestro preciado alimento. Sei Godain había despertado cinco minutos tarde y eso alteraba enormemente su horario, a toda prisa se alistó para salir de su habitación y llegar a tiempo, pero en el proceso olvidó confirmar si llevaba todo.

Apenas llegó a su salón, comenzó a revisar si no había olvidado ninguno de sus útiles necesarios para el día, todos estaban, pero no el dinero para su almuerzo, suspiró pesadamente al pensar que ese día no almorzaría, pero sus penas fueron escuchadas por los cielos ¿O por el Gehena?

-Buenas, Godain ¿Qué pasa con esos ánimos tan pesados, algún demonio trató de intimidarte de nuevo?

Preguntó el chico que respondía al nombre de Rin Okumura.

-Oh, Buenos días, Okumura. Para serte sincero, olvidé el dinero para mi almuerzo, parece que hoy no comeré hasta volver a los dormitorios.

-¿Eh? eso no está bien, si no comes bien podrías desmayarte o ponerte igual de idiota que el cuatro-ojos de Yukio.

Algunos de los alumnos del salón estaban viendo como Godain y Okumura estaban hablando tan tranquilamente, unos preguntándose cómo es que alguien como Godain podía ser amigo de Okumura. Tres personas ya le habían preguntado el por qué, más nadie creía las palabras de Godain cuando decía que en realidad Okumura era una muy buena persona.

-No es para tanto, ya verás que si no pienso en ello ni sentiré el día.

-¡Claro que no!

Levantó un poco la voz el peli azul.

-Hoy te invito al almuerzo.

Esta declaración la hizo aún con el tono elevado y algunos de los presentes no resistieron las risas, no era secreto que Okumura no era rico y que tenía problemas económicos muy seguido, todo gracias a las paletas que siempre quería comer. Seguramente la mitad de las ventas en la ciudad, son compras de Rin Okumura.

-No, ya tienes suficientes problemas con tu economía.

-Si estas tratando de ser amable, no está funcionando.

Godain rio un poco para sí mismo.

-Perdón, pero no es problema.

-No, comerás con nosotros ahora.

-¿Nosotros?

Preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

-Me alegra que preguntes, resulta que hoy habíamos hecho planes de comer juntos con los demás del curso de exorcismo.

Rin decía esto con mucho orgullo.

-Y yo fui el que hizo la comida.

Godain recordó que para el festival, su amigo había hecho los onigiris y gracias a su talento culinario, habían logrado participar en la fiesta del baile como uno de los puestos de venta, todo financiado por el director de la academia.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, debido a lo ocupados que estábamos durante el festival, no pude probar tu comida.

Mencionó Godain.

-Entonces está decidido, hoy comerás con nosotros y de paso pruebas mi comida.

Rin parecía muy feliz con lo que pasaba, los demás compañeros del salón que habían escuchado lo de la comida, debido a la gracia que les causaba no escucharon lo del exorcismo, pero estaban muriendo de la risa al pensar en su compañero cocinando.

La campana sonó y las clases comenzaron, Rin estaba impaciente para que llegara la hora de almuerzo y que su amigo probara su comida. Aburrida clase tras aburrida clase, finalmente se hizo medio día y todos comenzaron a reunirse con su grupo de amigos para disfrutar de su comida.

Los aspirantes a exorcistas estaban sentados en la parte de afuera, cerca de la sombra de un árbol. Al llegar, Rin explicó el por qué Godain estaría con ellos compartiendo la comida, ya que entre todos habían juntado el dinero para comprar los ingredientes.

-Disculpen las molestias.

Dijo Godain al grupo entero sin siquiera haber comenzado a comer.

-Para nada, a cualquiera podría pasarle.

Dijo Shima, quien no le importaba en lo absoluto lo de compartir comida, lo único que necesitaba es que las chicas estuvieran allí.

-Además, es de la porción de Okumura de quien saldrá tu comida.

Dijo burlándose un poco Bon. En su mente, Godain se preguntaba si ese comentario estaba dirigido a su persona, o hacia su amigo peli azul.

-Bon, deja de decir esas cosas y no te preocupes Godain-san.

Mencionaba Konekomaru, pensando que el comentario podía ser muy grosero si no se analizaba bien.

-No importa, igual yo invité a Paku.

Dijo Izumo haciendo mención de su amiga que estaba al lado de ella.

-Rin te ha invitado, no será problema compartir.

Mencionó alegre Shiemi.

-No creo que el cuatro-ojos venga por más que lo invite, comencemos a comer.

Rin sacó de una mochila las cosas que había preparado, el aroma del curry era simplemente esplendido, Godain notó que no era el único que al solo sentir el olor había sacado un poco de saliva, todos estaban deseando ya tener su parte.

Después de haber separado lo que traía en partes equitativas para el grupo, comenzaron a comer, todos comían a paso calmado para sentir la danza de sabores en sus paladares y mucho más Godain, quien probaba por primera vez la comida de Rin.

-¡Está delicioso!

Dijo antes de seguir disfrutando su parte.

-Me alegra que te guste ¿Está bien para ustedes el sabor?

Preguntó Rin al resto del grupo.

-Como siempre, logras un sabor que cualquiera disfruta, Okumura-kun.

Dijo Konekomaru, siendo confirmado por los otros dos de Kyoto, quienes solo hicieron movimientos con sus cabezas en forma positiva, ninguno quería dejar de disfrutar su plato.

-Parece que los rumores de tu comida eran mejores de lo pensado, gracias por invitarme.

Dijo Paku muy feliz de por fin haber probado la comida de Rin. Por su parte, Rin estaba feliz, movía la cola de manera inconsciente de un lado a otro, dando a entender que le gustaba que sus amigos disfrutaran de su comida y pues claro, estaba feliz de poder comer con todos a la vez.

Godain agradecía a los cielos que hubiese olvidado ese día su dinero, la comida de la academia no era mala, pero no se podía comparar a la comida que Rin había preparado, chefs de la mejor categoría matarían por tener ese don culinario tan elevado.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?

Preguntó Godain a su amigo.

-Bueno…

No terminó, porque cierto cuatro-ojos decidió aparecer.

-Es un don innato de mi hermano.

Después de decir eso se sentó al lado de Rin.

-Oh, Buenas tardes, Okumura-san.

Saludó Godain al hermano de su amigo.

-Buenas tardes, Godain-san.

-Cuatro-ojos, pensé que no vendrías.

-Estoy ocupado, pero insististe tanto, que llegó a oídos de Shura y me forzó a venir.

-Al rato le agradeceré, te sirvo tu parte.

La comida siguió sin complicaciones, algunas bromas y discusiones menores entre amigos, la hora de volver a clases llegó y todos tomaron caminos separados. De camino al salón, Godain pensó un poco, dejó que transcurrieran las clases finales y cuando ya era la hora de volver a los dormitorios, decidió proponerle algo a Rin.

-Okumura ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer mañana?

-¿Eh? Claro, solo que no tengo mucho dinero, pero no importa, de lo que me quedó de ahora puedo prepararte algo.

-Tranquilo, mañana te daré lo que gastes.

-En ese caso, te traeré algo mejor.

Rin vio la hora y se asustó.

-Rayos, voy tarde a las clases de exorcismo, nos vemos mañana, Godain.

Cual rayo que cae, Rin salió disparado hacia su salón.

De nuevo, algunos de los compañeros con menos respeto a la privacidad, habían escuchado la petición de Godain, comenzaron a preguntarse por qué él pediría comida a Rin.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde se fue volando, la noche se transformó en día y los alumnos se hacían presentes a sus salones.

-Godain, buenos días.

Saludo tan animado como siempre Rin.

-Okumura, buenos días.

-Como prometí, aquí esta lo que preparé.

De su mochila, sacó dos sándwiches.

-Son de pollo, no pude conseguir mucho por la falta de dinero, pero te aseguro que no sabrán mal.

Godain volvió a sentir ese aroma de comida perfectamente cocinada y esta vez, no pasó desapercibido por todos los que estaban en el salón. En el momento que Rin sacó la comida, cada uno de los presentes sintieron algo que les abrió el apetito, ese olor podía hacer sentir, hasta a alguien que esta por vomitar, ganas de querer darle una mordida a lo que emanara este olor tan delicioso.

Los que estaban más cerca de Godain y Rin, rápidamente encontraron la fuente del olor, antes de que Godain pudiera agradecerle a Rin por la comida, ya tenían a tres personas encima.

-¿Quién preparo eso?

-¿Dónde lo compraron?

-¿Puedes darme un poco? No he desayunado.

Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos a los que les solicitaban información sobre los sándwiches de Rin. Godain contestó.

-Pues, los hizo Okumura-kun.

Ahora las miradas de los presentes estaban sobre Rin, sobre todo la de aquellos que por alguna razón u otra no habían desayunado.

-¿Él?

Fue la pregunta general del grupo de personas que se había juntado en menos de diez segundos.

-Si fui yo ¿Algún problema?

Rin odiaba que la gente preguntara eso siempre, se esforzaba mucho por cocinar algo decente siempre y nunca nadie le creía hasta que lo veían o probaban su comida, si no es que decían que seguramente conocía a alguno de los chefs de la cocina de la academia y que le hacía el favor de darle de comer.

-¿Tienes otro de esos? No he comido, te pago si quieres.

Rin había preparado otros cuatro, dos para él y dos por si acaso Yukio aparecía para la hora de almuerzo. Con algo de duda, asintió con la cabeza en silencio, los presentes vieron como sacaba una de esas delicias de su mochila y se lo entregaba al chico que pidió comida, pagó el precio de cien yenes que Rin pidió, no quería abusar de alguien hambriento, no debido al shock de que nadie se había burlado de él.

El afortunado que consiguió la comida, rápidamente comenzó a comerlo, pero al darle una mordida comenzó a sacar lágrimas cómicas, cosa que asusto a todos, pero comenzó a masticar emitiendo leves gemidos. Después de tragar, dijo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡DELICIOSO!

Y siguió disfrutando de su comida con lentitud para disfrutarlo al máximo. Los demás no creían tal cosa y se las ingeniaron para que el chico que compró la comida les diera una pequeña probada.

Al probarla, rápidamente caían ante el sabor que llegaba a sus paladares, nadie esperó que esa comida fuera tan perfecta.

-Te compro uno.

-No, yo te pago el doble.

-Yo el triple.

Lo que comenzó siendo un intercambio entre amigos, ahora era una pelea a muerte por ver quien se quedaba con alguno de los sándwiches que había traído el mayor de los hermanos Okumura.

Godain veía como su amigo era rodeado por gente eufórica que anhelaba seguir comiendo el delicioso sándwich, Rin retrocedía tratando de alejar a todos de su ser; para salvación del semi-demonio, la campana los obligó a desistir de sus intentos, ya que el maestro entraría en cualquier momento.

Poco antes de que su maestro llegara, Godain pudo hablar con su amigo.

-Parece que les gustó tu comida.

-Es bueno, pero parecían animales desesperados.

El castaño pensó unos segundos y habló.

-¿Por qué no vendes algunos de esos sándwiches para salir de tu mal estado financiero?

-Ya lo intenté y me regañaron, aunque esa vez era un comedor con mesas.

-¿Y si solo haces diez? Ellos parecían estar conformes con estar regateando.

-Si lo pones así, no suena tan malo, puedo intentarlo.

En el almuerzo, se corrió la voz de que al siguiente día, Rin llevaría algunos de los sándwiches para hacer una especie de subasta, los compañeros de Rin rápidamente comenzaron a hacer planes para conseguir el dinero y algunos se unieron en grupo para asegurar comprar varios.

Los rumores llegaron a los oídos de sus amigos, quienes pensaron que era una especie de broma y no le dieron mucha importancia.

Al día siguiente, todos llegaron muy temprano, estaban expectantes de la hora de llegada de Rin, todos sabían que él solía llegar tarde y que posiblemente la batalla por los sándwiches se libraría al medio día, pero esa mañana, Rin había llegado a tiempo debido a que Yukio usó sus balas de proteínas para despertarlo. Todos comenzaron a rodearlo esperando que diera inicio la pequeña subasta.

-B-Buenas, comencemos con esto.

Godain caminaba tranquilamente hacia su salón de clases, una parte de él estaba algo emocionado de ver cómo le iba a Rin en su nuevo intento por ganar algo de dinero. Al llegar a la entrada de la academia, vio como algunas personas corrían para llamar a los maestros más cercanos, pensó que posiblemente ahora su amigo estaba envuelto en algún problema por organizar una pequeña subasta sin permiso.

Aceleró su caminata y cuando estaba por llegar a su salón, vio que había muchos estudiantes de otros salones abarrotando el aula, cabe mencionar que las aulas no eran pequeñas en lo absoluto, lograr eso era muy poco probable.

Como pudo, se hizo paso en medio de la multitud para ver qué pasaba en el centro, cuando llegó, vio como un alumno y un maestro discutían sobre quien se quedaría con uno de los sándwiches, mientras que el alumno era retenido por lo que parecían sus amigos, el maestro era retenido por otros maestros.

-¡ES MÍO!

-¡CLARO QUE NO, YO PAGUÉ POR EL!

Godain vio a Rin que no hallaba que hacer y el peli azul al ver a su amigo, se acercó a él rápidamente, extendió su mano como solicitando ayuda. Las personas cercanas a Rin vieron lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Reténganlo!

Todos, y absolutamente todos, tomaron a Rin y comenzaron a evacuar el salón, llevándose al peli azul y su mochila como si fuera un trofeo, Rin solo gritó.

-¡AYUDA!

En segundos, el salón quedó vacío y se escuchaba como algunas personas seguían discutiendo sobre quién se quedaría con la comida. Las discusiones se trasformaron en peleas de aulas completas, primero para ver que salón se quedaba con el peli azul y después entre ellos para ver quiénes eran los afortunados en quedarse con la comida.

La mañana en la academia fue muy agitada para todos, a tal grado que Mephisto tuvo que llegar para calmar las cosas.

-Jamás pensé que agradecería tu presencia.

Dijo Rin, quien ahora estaba en la oficina del director.

-Espero que me puedas explicar que paso allá.

Dijo Mephisto, él sabía claramente lo que había pasado, en su forma de insecto había estado espiando todo.

-Sólo quería ganar dinero.

-¿Pensabas hacerlo armando un Armagedón? Se nota que la sangre de un demonio corre por tus venas.

-Claro que no.

Dijo Rin molesto.

-Quería subastar unos sándwiches que hice para tener dinero, ya que tú nunca me quieres subir mis gastos.

Mephisto rio un poco.

-Ahora menos, diez alumnos con heridas graves por caerse de las escaleras, tres maestros que se involucraron en peleas con estudiantes por una mochila, paredes sucias y algunos zapatos perdidos, pero sobretodo, no me ofreciste comida.

Todas eran creíbles para Rin, menos la última.

-Yo solucionaré este problema, pero no vuelvas a hacer subastas apocalípticas, solo déjame la mochila con la comida y todo estará solucionado para ti.

No había forma de que Rin pudiera salir de esta sin la ayuda de Mephisto, sin nada que decir en contra, entregó la comida y minutos después, estaba fuera de la academia, había ocupado lo poco que le quedaba para tratar de hacer dinero, ahora no tenía comida y tampoco dinero.

-Okumura-kun, allí estas.

Dijo Godain, quien había tenido que esperar a que Rin saliera de hablar con el director.

-Godain ¿No te hicieron nada en la avalancha de gente?

-Claro que no, estoy en una pieza ¿Qué paso al final?

-Supongo que bien, pero ahora no tengo dinero.

La tristeza de Rin era palpable.

-¿No tienes hambre?

Preguntó Godain.

-Un poco, con todo ese alboroto no he comido nada en todo el día.

Casi eran las seis de la tarde, gracias a todo lo que pasó, tuvieron que suspender las clases.

-Conozco un puesto de ramen por aquí cerca, vamos antes de que se haga noche; yo invito.

Rin soltaba lágrimas de felicidad, la comida realmente lo hacía feliz.

-¡Eres muy bueno, Godain!

-Considéralo un gracias por la comida de la vez pasada y también una disculpa, la idea de la subasta fue mía y no te ayudé.

-Claro, pero vamos que me muero de hambre.

Los amigos comenzaron a caminar comentando lo que cada quien había hecho después de que se separaron en la mañana.

Puede que Rin no tuviera dinero, pero tenía sus amigos y era lo que el realmente necesitaba para ser feliz, sus muy preciados amigos.

 _ **Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado, espero que mi mente se ponga a trabajar dentro de poco en el siguiente de mi fic principal y también espero que esto motive a los demás escritores en español a no olvidar a personajes como Godain, sin mas que decir y agradecer, creo, hasta otra. nota18.**_


End file.
